Country Strong
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: A bunch of unrelated song fics based off my favorite country songs. Some are just one character others are with a pairing, OCs will be included. Please R&R.
1. There Goes My Life

**A/N: First oneshot for this fic! It will be different country songs that I absolutely L-O-V-E with either one character or a pairing, each unrelated to the next. I was just lying on my bed looking through some challenges and thought what the heck it's the end of summer! I can finish 29 to 30 oneshots by the end of August! So this one is to the song "There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney and my thoughts immediately went to Draco! I don't know who he is going to be paired with I think I'll just leave it up to you so it's Draco thinking about his OC daughter!**

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this._

_Got my whole life ahead._

_Hell I'm just a kid myself._

_How'm I gonna raise one._

Draco Malfoy stood looking after his latest girlfriend, in one hand he had his Hogwarts diploma and the other held the note with the words he thought he would never hear.

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke._

_So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast._

_Oh well, those plans are long gone._

Him? A FATHER? At 18 years old? What had he gotten himself into this time?

_And he said,_

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_Might as well kiss it all good-bye._

_There goes my life..._

He'd do the right thing, stay with his daughter and her mother. He'd take life one day at a time. Right now he had to find a house and a car and face Narcissa and Lucius. He was screwed. He threw it all away! His whole life was gone…all the dreams of going out drinking to the club with the boys were gone. No more wild nights. He could kiss his inheritance goodbye.

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later._

_That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator._

_Oh yeah...he loves that little girl._

His little girl, Amelia, he loved her so much! Never a mistake…he constantly thinks to himself. She rushed up to him carrying another picture she colored. Even at five years old she already displayed signs of being a witch.

"Daddy, Daddy look I colored you a piture!" she said and he smiled. She still couldn't pronounce some words correctly no matter how much her mother and aunts tried to get her to say them properly.

"Oh I love it! Is that you and me?" he asked scooping her up into his arms. She nodded and pointed at him and her.

"That's us and that's my new puppy!" she squealed happily. He chuckled and looked over at her mother.

"Well I don't know about that puppy you'd have to ask your Mother," he replied. "But it's time for bed now," he added kissing her forehead and setting her down on the floor. She looked up at him as he hung up the picture on the refrigerator door.

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,_

_As she fumbles up those stairs._

_She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear._

_Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls._

She had those strawberry blonde curls that made her a perfect mix of her mother and him. He sits in his chair smiling as she walks up the stairs to bed, her little feet dragging on the wood floor.

_He smiles..._

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_I love you, daddy good-night._

_There goes my life._

He would tell any single person he met on the street that he loved his life and wouldn't change anything for the world! But time was passing too fast for Draco. His little girl was growing up before his eyes. Soon she had graduated Hogwarts and was trying to find herself and where she wanted to go with her life.

_She had that Honda loaded down._

_With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express._

_He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go._

_She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast._

She had everything loaded up, her room was pretty much bare and some Hufflepuff she met at school was going with her. They were driving across England to discover themselves. His little girl with a BOY…driving ALONE TOGETHER…across all of ENGLAND…A HUFFLEPUFF! His daughter had been the princess of Slytherin. Her mother was hoping for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but he knew where she would wind up.

_And he cried,_

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_I love you._

_Baby good-bye._

_There goes my life._

_There goes my life._

_Baby good-bye. _

He stood there on the driveway until they had long since disappeared around the corner. His wife came up to him and looped her arm with his.

"She'll be fine," she promised.

"A sodding Hufflepuff!" he cried. "What's so damn special about those Hufflepuffs?"

"I don't know darling, but come inside," she encouraged and he sighed. He looked off in the distance one last time before following her inside. He stood in the doorway of his daughter's room and saw that little teddy bear he gave her lying on her bed. He smiled and knew that eventually she would part with the old bear, he opened her old Hogwarts trunk and placed it inside along with her other childhood mementos that she would one day want.

"I've had a good life," he mumbled to himself and smiled.


	2. Tim McGraw

**A/N: Luna/Neville, one of my absolute favorite pairings for Harry Potter! Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Tim McGraw". Half flashback and half present time based on what's going on in the lyrics, should be pretty easy to follow if you listen to the song while you read. Luna and Neville are kinda OOC here. **

She had loved Neville Longbottom for as long as she could remember. He was a year older than her, so it was her first year and his second when she first saw him. And everyday since then she had fallen even more in love with him than she thought possible.

_He said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said: "That's a lie."_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck_

_On backroads at night_

_And I was right there beside him all summer long_

_And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

Neville had surprised her when he agreed with her idea to leave the wizarding world and move to America with her. She agreed on Georgia and he found them a small house in the country close to a town but far enough away if they wanted to do magic.

_But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

The two had gone out to dinner shortly after arriving and getting settled. He had picked a semi-formal restaurant outside of town. She walked down the stairs in an amazing little black dress that had rendered him speechless when he turned around and laid eyes on her. After dinner the two had gone back to the pickup truck he bought and he drove out to the lake on their property. She jumped back into the bed of the truck and shimmied out of her dress and into one of his flannel shirts and a pair of faded jeans. They danced out there in the moonlight to whatever song was playing on the truck's radio.

_September saw a month of tears_

_And thankin' God that you weren't here_

_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed_

_Is a letter that you never read_

_From three summers back_

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet_

_And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

They went through a rough patch in September. Neville's grandmother passed away and he went back to London to take care of the funeral and details. Luna was angry because all they did before, during, and when he returned was fight. She looked back on all the letters she wrote him that he never read. She feels sorry now for all that she said to him.

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

They agreed to separate for a while after that. Both agreed that they should stay in Georgia but Neville moved out to another place and Luna stayed in the house.

_And I'm back for the first time since then_

_I'm standin' on your street_

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep_

_And the first thing that you'll read is:_

It had been almost a year that they had been separated and Luna missed Neville terribly. She had seen him around town on dates with other girls and once with Hannah Abbot from school! So she wrote him a letter pouring her heart out about all the times they shared.

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_Someday you'll turn your radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

Those nights made her smile and he loved her with all his heart. But when they started fighting his heart just broke and he left. He wasn't happy when he tried to be with other girls and that one date with Hannah just didn't feel right.

_I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me_

_Mmmm_

When he read the letter that Luna left on his front porch his heart broke even further. He made her feel worthless. He broke her heart by seeing other girls when she hadn't even seen another man. All he could think of was her blue eyes. So he started up that old pickup and turned his keys into his landlord and with whatever small things he had taken with him he drove back to the house he and Luna had gotten. He threw rocks up at her window. She pulled up the window and smiled at him and waved for him to come in after he mouthed the two words she had been waiting to hear: "I'm sorry."

_He said the way my blue eyes shine_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said: "That's a lie" _


	3. Heart Like Mine

**A/N: Hermione/Severus friendship for sure, I don't know about romance here. I'm just writing to the song as it plays on repeat on my iPod. The lyrics to Miranda Lambert's "Heart Like Mine" seemed to fit Hermione if she was out on her own trying to find herself or after she went through a rough time and Severus (after living post DH) comes to check on her because he feels he owes her because she saved his life. Listen to the song as you read!**

_I ain't the kind you take home to mama _

_I ain't the kind to wear no ring _

_Somehow I always get stronger _

_When I'm on my second drink _

Hermione had changed after the final battle at Hogwarts. She and Ron split up after half a year. Molly had told her that Ron wanted to marry Hermione and have lots of kids. They were to have family dinners at the Burrow every weekend too! That wasn't what Hermione had intended for herself. She didn't want to get married right away and Ron hated it when she went out for her "Ladies Nights" with the girls.

_Even though I hate to admit it _

_Sometimes I smoke cigarettes _

_The Christian folks say I should quit it _

_And I just smile and say "god bless" _

After their breakup, she moved to muggle London and lived close to the Leaky Cauldron. One night she met Draco Malfoy in the alley outside the well-known wizard pub and he offered her a cigarette to calm her nerves. She rarely smoked nowadays but when a group of Christians trying to witness to her saw the lighter and pack on her door side table they were very adament about quitting and she just smiled at them and asked them to leave.

_Cause I heard Jesus he drank wine _

_And I bet we'd get along just fine _

_He could calm a storm and heal the blind _

_And I bet he'd understand a heart like mine _

She believed in God, she was saved and so was Harry. She confessed to him about her worries, her loves, and her sins. Hermione knew God understood her.

_Daddy cried when he saw my tattoo _

_But said he loved me anyway _

_My brother got the brains of the family _

_So I thought I'd learn to sing _

Harry and Draco had somehow convinced her to get a tattoo one night after they had sat in her flat drinking shots of tequila. The next morning they dragged her to the parlor and picked out a tattoo for her.

"Tramp stamp should fit Granger here," Draco said and picked out a butterfly design that was now inked on the small of her back. She had glowered at them both as she lay there getting inked. They in return got inked as well as punishment. Harry with a lion on his shoulder and Draco a snake. Her father had gone ballistic when he saw the tattoo when she bent over to pick something up at Christmas. Then after a night where the boys had come over to see her singing in the kitchen as she cooked they went out and bought her a guitar and told her to sing more.

_Cause I heard Jesus he drank wine _

_And I bet we'd get along just fine _

_He could calm a storm and heal the blind _

_And I bet he'd understand a heart like mine _

_And I'll fly away from it all one day _

_And I'll fly, I'll fly away _

_But these are the days that I will remember _

_When my names called on a roll _

_He'll meet me with two long stem glasses _

_And make a toast to me coming home _

It had been five years since the war and five years since she had seen or heard from Severus Snape. When he found out that Draco had befriended the know-it-all and that Harry was no longer with the Weasley girl and that the three were now their own kind of trio, he knew it was time. He showed up at her flat and knocked on the door. Music was playing inside and there were two voices heard, the one on the CD and Hermione's own. She opened the door with a wine glass in hand. She about dropped it from shock at seeing her former professor.

"Professor Snape!" she stated shocked.

"Oh hush woman, it's Severus, I'm no longer your superior," he stated. "May I come in?"

She stepped aside and let him inside. He looked around and took in her flat. There were Gryffindor and Slytherin colors all over the place.

"I come to offer you something," he began.

"Okay, sit down we'll talk," she said and pulled out a chair for him at the kitchen table.

"Both Harry and Draco have voiced to me that you have put the Weasleys in your past and have spent a few years searching for yourself, is this correct?" he asked and she nodded. He continued on. "So I can recall that you have always been quite adept at potions and I come to offer you a position training under me at Hogwarts as my apprentice. It is very difficult to brew for Poppy and teach at the same time so Minerva suggested that I take on an assistant."

"I would absolutely love to!" Hermione cried. "Draco is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year and Harry is teaching Charms!"

"Yes and Minerva would like to train you for Transfiguration this year too. I suggest you start packing because we begin work in two days time," he replied and stood up.

"Of course! I understand completely. Will you be coming to get me to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes I will and for heavens sake stop drinking with the boys! You three are about as bad as me!" he added on and took the glass from her hand and dumped it out. "Good day Hermione," he said and let himself out.

_Cause I heard Jesus he drank wine _

_And I bet we'd get along just fine _

_He could calm a storm and heal the blind _

_And I bet he'd understand _

_Understand a heart like mine _

_Oh yes he would _


	4. Who You'd Be Today

**A/N: Kinda angsty. Harry sits at Lily & James' graves and just wonders and thinks on the anniversary of their deaths. Song is "Who You'd Be Today" by Kenny Chesney. Please review and I'll give you a yummy virtual cookie!**

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat._

_I feel you everywhere I go._

_I see your smile, I see your face,_

_I hear you laughin' in the rain._

_I still can't believe you're gone._

Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, boy who killed Voldemort sat leaning up against the graves of his parents: Lily and James Potter. Nobody ever came to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow at night. Down the lane Hermione was repairing the old house that his parents had bought. Tears freely flowed down his face.

_It ain't fair: you died too young,_

_Like the story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away._

_God knows how I miss you,_

_All the hell that I've been through,_

_Just knowin' no-one could take your place._

_An' sometimes I wonder,_

_Who'd you be today?_

"Hey so it's been a while since I've last been here, I think it was Christmas right before the final battle…" Harry began. "Hermione and I are together now. I think you would be happy to have her as a daughter in law…I'm happier with her than I was with Ginny. We miss you all so much…it's not fair that you both had to die, then Sirius, and finally Remus and Tonks. Dad, I'm sure that you, Sirius and Remus are happy that Wormtail got what he deserved."

_Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?_

_Settle down with a family,_

_I wonder what would you name your babies?_

_Some days the sky's so blue,_

_I feel like I can talk to you,_

_An' I know it might sound crazy._

"Hermione and I went and bought a little black lab puppy today…his name is Padfoot! It's the first pet we've gotten since our old Hogwarts pets died during the war. She understands so much of what I feel. We've befriended Draco Malfoy and he came over the other night with Ginny and the two of them seemed to really hit it off. They're coming over tonight I guess…they are probably at the house helping Hermione paint."

_It ain't fair: you died too young,_

_Like the story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away._

_God knows how I miss you,_

_All the hell that I've been through,_

_Just knowin' no-one could take your place._

_An' sometimes I wonder,_

_Who you'd be today?_

"I wonder what would life be like if you guys had lived…would you still be in the house in Godric's Hollow? Would I have siblings? Would Neville have become the boy-who-lived? So many questions that I never will have the answer to…"

_Today, today, today._

_Today, today, today._

"Well I should probably be getting home to Hermione. I don't want her over-exerting herself. You guys would have been grandparents in 5 months…don't worry we'll bring little Albus Severus Potter or Lily Luna Potter to see you. Yes Dad, his middle name is Severus because that man gave everything to protect me just like you, Sirius, and Remus did. I love you, I'm sure Hermione will be stopping by later this week."

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat._

_The only thing that gives me hope,_

_Is I know I'll see you again some day._

Harry stood, dried his tears, and conjured a wreath of lilies to put in front of the headstones. He then moved on to the graves of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Severus Snape to place wreaths in front of all of them. He stood in front of Snape's grave a bit longer.

"Thanks Severus, wouldn't have lived this long without you," he said quietly and patted the headstone.

_Some day, some day, some day. _


End file.
